Behind the Façade
by BelovedIndiferance
Summary: A series of stories, centered around the often over looked Black brother, to paint a picture of life on the inside of this rather dark family.
1. Chapter 1: Family Portrait

__

Behind the Façade: A Regulus Black Story

__

A series of stories, centered around the often over looked Black brother, to paint a picture of life on the inside of this rather dark family.

__

"You fight about money  
'bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to,  
This is my shelter"

_-Family Portrait (Pink)_

Regulus Black had just unpacked the last of his clothing when a shrill noise, almost a shrike, disturbed the peaceful quiet that had been his room. Two hours, new record.

He and his brother, Sirius, had just returned "home for the holidays", the thought of spending weeks trapped at home with his family made Regulus' stomach turn in a sickening knot.

They, his parents… if one could call them that, fought constantly. And, to tell the truth, it drove him completely bloody bonkers! Once, just once, he would like come 'home' to a place where the people didn't necessarily like each other per say, but could at lest tolerate each other enough to not shout constantly.

He fell onto his bed and closed his eyes. He had just reached a state of calmed numbness when the piercing sound of breaking porcelain shattered his train of thought. Growling in annoyance, he sat up and grabbed his wand, casting a silencing charm at the door, he successfully blocked out his ridiculously dim-witted family.

Falling back to his previous position, he stared up at his ceiling and grinned sourly to himself:

"Happyy freaking Christmas, Reg."


	2. Chapter 2: Whataya Want From Me

__

Behind the Façade: A Regulus Black Story

__

"Just don't give up,

_I'm working it out  
Please don't give in,  
I won't let you down"  
-Whataya Want From Me (Adam Lambert)_

Regulus stared after his older brother, the only person in his life that gave him hope, hope that, just maybe, he could change. That he didn't have to be puppet, that he could be even a little bit like his brother, and make his own path. But that would never happen now, because he was walking away, washing his hands of their dratted family… of him…

"Sirius!" He called running down the drive after him, catching him by the sleeve just inside the gate, "Please, don't… don't go… I need you… please… don't give up on me…I- I'm trying, I'm just scared… please… please Siri… I won't let you down, I promise."

Sirius didn't look at him, just gently removed his arm from his sobbing brother's grasp, "I can't Reggie, I have to go."

"Siri! Siri, no!" But it was too late, before Regulus could make another grab at him, Sirius stepped through the gate and apparated away.


	3. Chapter 3: Used To

Behind the Façade: A Regulus Black Story

_"I look around me,_  
_And I want you to be there_  
_'Cause I miss the things that we shared._  
_Look around you._  
_It's empty, and you're sad_  
_'Cause you miss the love that we had."_  
_- Used To (Daughtry)_

Regulus stared across the great hall at his brother, it was hard to believe that a few years ago they were almost inseparable… they knew everything about each other, strengths, faults, joys, habits, they could pick up subtle hints that the other was uncomfortable or unhappy about what was happening around them, They told each other everything, protected each other, and were there to help if things ever got to be more than what one of them could handle on their own. Regulus used to think he was untouchable; as long as he had his brother, everything would work out in the end.

That all changed three years ago with one word: Slytherin

Nothing was the same after Regulus was sorted. At home, Sirius wouldn't speak to him, he hardly ever looked at him, when Regulus entered a room, Sirius quickly found a reason to leave it. At school his friend, James Potter, made Regulus' life a living hell, and Sirius never stopped him, he didn't protect him any more, what was worse was that he sometimes even helped the egotistical Quiddich star.

Regulus hated his house, not just because it cost him the one person in his life that he cared about, and who cared about him(or, at lest used to), but because he was constantly taunted and terrorized by his own house mates because his older brother was a Gryffindor.

Sirius looked over and met Regulus' gaze, for a moment, Reg saw sadness and regret in his brother's eyes. Reg managed to give him a small weak smile and mouthed the words: "I miss you, Siri"

Sirius continued to look at him with a mixture of shock and sorrow written across his face before blinking rapidly and looking away.

Later that day Regulus was heading into Herbology class when a note flew from the general direction of the castle and unfolded itself in his hand. Reg looked gown to see his brothers almost illegible chicken scratch scrawled across the small slip of parchment:

_I miss you too Reg,  
-Siri_


	4. Chapter 4: Lullaby for a Stormy Night

Behind the Façade: A Regulus Black Story

__

"little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight"

- Lullaby for a Stormy Night (Vienna Teng)

****

BOOM!

"Wha!!" Regulus Black cried out sitting straight up in his bed, "Siri!"

Sirius Black groaned a little in his sleep but rolled over and pushed his self up to look at his brother, "What's wrong Reggie?"

Regulus was about to answer when another clap of thunder sounded sending the petrified four year old running across the nursery and jumping into bed with his brother. Burying his head in the six year olds shoulder he began whimpering, "Make it go away Siri."

Sitting up completely, Sirius pulled his little brother into his lap hugging him close and humming a soft tune he couldn't quite place where he'd learned it. The storm raged on outside, each burst of thunder making the younger of the two flinch and cling to the other closer, eventually though, they both drifted off to sleep…

"Hey Reggie." Sirius whispered from the window the next morning, "Reggie wake up, come look at this."

Regulus blinked sleepily and sat up in his brother's bed, "What is it Siri?"

"Come 'ere." Sirius said motioning the younger boy over to the window. Obviously still half asleep and moving far too slow for his brothers liking Sirius met him by the bed and picked him up on his back and carted him to the window over looking the back yard. The sight they met took Regulus' breath away.

The whole yard was drenched in a golden light from the rising sun, the puddles around the yard caught and reflected the light so it looked like the yard was literally full of mini-lakes of gold, the trees and other plants along with the various fixture in the yard were covered in tiny beads of water that glitter with beams of sunlight.

"Wow…" Regulus said as he gazed out the window. Sirius smiled and readjusted his brother making it easier to hold him

"See Reggie?" He asked nodding out to the yard, "Rain isn't all bad, is it?"

- - - -  
A.N.- I've done a lot of the depressing parts, so I thought I'd better show that there were some happy moments too.


	5. Chapter 5: The Young and The Hopeless

Behind the Façade: A Regulus Black Story

_"Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me_  
_I don't know they somehow saved me_  
_And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing"_

_- The Young and The Hopeless (Good Charlotte)_

Regulus Black took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and touching the locket making sure it was still tucked safely in his pocket. He knew he wouldn't be coming back from what he was about to do, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care. This was the right thing to do, his parents be damned.

As he stepped into the boat, wand clutched in his hand he suddenly realized that the qualities he'd most admired, and secretly envied, in Siri had been in him all along… all he had to do was take that first, scary step.


	6. Chapter 6: Monster

Behind the Façade: A Regulus Black Story

_"I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun"_

_-Monster (Skillet_)

Regulus cradled his arm to his chest as he slid down the door to his room, silent sobs shaking his body. It was over, any hope, any chance he had for a better life, a life away from his horrid controlling heartless family, was gone. He was a condemned man; even if he did seek help, no one would give it. He'd been marked.

His sobs became hardened as he thought about how easily his brother had walked away, how he could have too, if he'd only had an ounce of his courage. He'd had plenty of chance, he'd just been too scared to take them… though, the fate he faced now was far worse than anything he could have possibly been dealt if he'd only taken that leap of faith and fallowed Sirius that day…

Funny how hindsight is always twenty-twenty

* * *

A.N.- In the entire time I've been writing this story, I have had one faithful reader who has been kind enough to leave a review on every chapter I've written so far. So I would like to take a moment and thank ModernDayRapunzel and to also say that this chapter is dedicated solely to you. Thank you sweetie!


End file.
